starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:Ki-Adi-Mundi
Ki-Adi-Mundi foi um Mestre Jedi Cereano e um General Jedi nos tempos das Guerras Clônicas. Ele era aclamado no planeta Cerea e, devido ao baixo nível de natalidade dos Cereanos, foi permitido pelos Jedi que ele seguisse o costume Cereano da poligamia, ele tinha quatro esposas e sete filhas. Como muitos Cereanos de sua geração, Mundi favoreceu o isolamento de seu mundo da galáxia, falando contra a tecnologia e incentivando Cerea para manter a sua independência da República. Mundi era muito respeitado pelos membros do Alto Conselho Jedi, em que ele ocasionalmente sentou-se durante a ausência do Mestre Jedi Micah Giiett. Ele acabou ganhando um assento permanente no Conselho apesar de ainda não ter obtido o título de Mestre Jedi, feito que poucos jedi repetiram. Antes de aceitar, Mundi resgatou sua filha do cativeiro de um agente de Jabba, e quando fez isso ele descobriu uma quadrilha de contrabando cereana envolvidas em atividades ilegais da Federação de Comércio. Com o assasinato de Sharad Hett, Mundi tomou por Padawan seu filho A'Sharad Hett. Algum tempo depois Hett sentiu-se tentado pelo lado negro da Força durante um duelo de sabres de luz com a caçadora de recompensas Aurra Sing transforando-se em Darth Krayt Com a Confederação de Sistemas Independentes ameaçando a estabilidade da República, Mundi foi um dos Jedi enviados para Geonosis para resgatar Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakim Skywalker e Padmé Amidala; marcando o início das Guerras Clônicas. Tornou-se General Jedi do Grande Exército da República, Mundi participou de várias batalhas importantes, incluindo a Batalha de Hypori, onde ele mal sobreviveu a um duelo de sabres de luz contra o General Grievous. A família inteira de Mundi foi morta durante a Batalha de Cerea, mas o Jedi superou a tristeza para cumprir seus deveres Jedi. Ele assumiu o treinamento de Anakin Skywalker por um breve período, após a morte presumida Obi-Wan Kenobi. Mundi também duelou com Asajj Ventress em Coruscant depois de anunciar ao Conselho um espião dentro do Senado Galáctico trabalhando com ela. Com as Guerras Clônicas chegando ao fim, Mundi sugeriu ao Conselho Jedi, que o Chanceler Palpatine poderia ter se tornado muito poderoso e que a Ordem Jedi poderia assumir o controle da República enquanto o Chanceler deixava o comando da Republica. Mundi estava levando seu exército para ajudar Mygetto dos separatistas quando Palpatine começou a Ordem 66, com Mundi sendo assasinado pelo seus próprios clones. Biografia Infância thumb|179px|Ki-Adi-Mundi, jovem, demostrando seu poder com a força e An'ya Kuro. O potencial de Ki-Adi-Mundi foi identificado pela jedi An'ya Kuro, e ele entrou na ordem com quatro anos de idade; mais tarde do que a maioria dos Jedi. Apesar disso, ele se tornou um respeitado Mestre Jedi sob a tutela de Yoda. Um fato interessante é que Ki-Adi tinha dois corações, um em sua cabeça e outro em seu peito. Juventade e treinamento jedi Alguns Jedi ficaram preocupados pois ele perdeu quatro anos da instrução jedi, Mundi ficara velho demais para começar seu treinamento e que a sua infância prejudicaria seu julgamento. O Conselho Jedi concordou em deixar Mundi ser treinado, fato raro no Conselho(pois somente algus jedi notáveis thumb|left|150px|Mundi durante seu treinamento jedi com [[Yoda.]] tiveram esse privilégio,tais como Anakim Skywalker e Eeth Koth), para ser aceito em uma idade tão tarde antes da Nova Ordem Jedi, ele tornou-se relativamente bem conhecido. An'ya Kuro teria gostado de ter tomado Mundi como um Padawan sentindo que tinha o potencial para ser o seu maior aprendiz, mas o Conselho só o confiou alunos mais incompreensíveis à ela. Em vez disso, Yoda foi designado para treiná-lo. No entanto, muitas vezes Mundi referia-se à Kuro como "primeira mestra" e ficou imensamente grato a ela pelo resto de sua vida. Enquanto muitos jedi pensavam em Kuro com desconfiança por suas técnicas de treinamento não-ortodoxas e agressivas, Mundi defendia-a regularmente, e se recusou referir-se a ela pelo nome de Mulher Negra, como muitos a chamavam. Nos 21 anos seguintes, Mundi aprendeu os caminhos da Força, sob a tutela de Yoda. Ele viajou para muitos planetas diferentes, como parte de seu treinamento Jedi, e, eventualmente construiu seu próprio sabre de luz, que tinha uma lâmina púrpura. Quando Mundi ficou mais velho, sua habilidade com a Força mostrou-se forte e sua capacidade com o sabre de luz mais ainda. No entanto, Mundi também mostrou sinais ocasionais de arrogância e obstinação durante a sua formação. Yoda advertiu-o sobre seu defeito e, Mundi insistiu que ele não tinha defeito. Como a maioria dos Jedi, Mundi também enfrentou dificuldades com a Força, tanto com seu sabre de luz com com a telecinese, mas Yoda deu-lhe confiança nessas ocasiões. Ao longo de sua formação, Mundi sempre deixou claro sua intenção de um dia voltar para Cerea e livrar sua família da perseguição dos invasores do planeta. Apesar de Yoda não sentir raiva ou medo em seu Padawan, ele estava preocupado com suas motivações, baseadas em um desejo de vingança, o que pode muitas vezes levar para o lado negro da Força. Mundi insistiu que esse não era seu caso e que ele foi impulsionado pelo desejo de justiça, não de vingança. No entanto, admitiu que odiava Bin-Garda-Zon pelo que tinha feito para sua família, e Yoda pediu-lhe para evitar tais sentimentos, disse também que se ele não fizesse isso ele já havia perdido sua batalha pessoal com o lado negro. Yoda também incentivou Mundi a valorizar a nobreza no coração dos outros seres vivos, e ensinou-lhe o futuro estava em constante movimento e que a verdade de qualquer situação nem sempre é clara. Mundi foi o último Jedi treinado diretamente por Yoda antes de ele se aposentar do treinamento direto de Padawans e tornou-se um instrutor Jedi para iniciados na força. Retorno a Cerea Ao terminar seu treinamento jedi, Mundi foi nomeado o jedi vigilante de seu planeta natal, Cerea, e de seu sistema; o destemido Mundi, agora com seu treinamento completo, retorna à Cerea em 67 BBY, com 25 anos; de certa forma, ele voltou ao seu planeta, fazendo o pai, que depositou as "esperanças" de seu povo, ficar orgulhoso. Antes de seu retorno, Yodadisseaoseu último padawan indivídual que tomasse cuidado com seus sentimentos, para que agisse por justiça, e não por vingança. Ao chegar em casa, sua família o tratou com carinho, orgulho e amor; ele entretia sua família com seus contos dos outros planetas, que ficavam impressionados com seus contos devido a falta de informações exteriores em Cerea. Mais tarde, seu pai o informou de uma gangue de assaltantes ameaçava sua vila. Ele decidiu tomar providencias, muitos homens valentes quiseram thumb|Mundi luta com a líder do grupo com as mão amarradas. o ajudar, mas ele decidiu ir confrontar os assaltantes sozinho. Mundi, após planejamento, montou um Aryx e foi ao acampamento dos assaltantes durante a noite, ao chegar em suas proximidades, ele se disfarçou como um andarilho comum, para ter livre acesso à entrada do acampamento. Ao entrar nno acampamento, Mundi revelou sua verdadeira identidade à todos, e disse que desafiaria o chefe da gangue, com a esperança de desorganizar a tribo quando ele matasse seu líder, além disso, ele se gabou para toda a tribo, dizendo que seria cpaz de vencer seu chefe com as suas mão amarradas nas costas, mostrando-se orgulhoso. Ele foi levado a filha do líder Bin-Garda-Zon, já que o pai havia morrido em um outro confronto, fazendo de sua filha a líder. Aproveitando-se do defeito fatal de Mundi, o orgulho, a nova líder mandou que seus guardas amarrassem as mão de Mundi, para ver se ele falava a verdade, e, a líder, aproveitando-se do desleal combate ao seu favor pegou uma lança para derrotar Mundi, durante a luta, Mundi demonstrou-se bravo, mas, somente com o poder da Força, Mundi caiu inconsciente em poucos minutos de luta. Ki-Adi-Mundi, ao despertar de sua inconsciência, viu-se numa tenda, amarrado à um poste, com as mão amarradas, e indefeso; e ao lada dele, via-se agora Bin-Garda-Zon, o ex-líder da gangue, que pretendia matar Mundi com um corte de lança em sua garganta, além de matar do mesmo modo sua filha, para retomar seu poder. Mas Mundi mostrou-se inteligente e tirou as cordas que amarravam sua mão com a Força, mas, ao sair da tenda, tanto ele, quanto Bin-Garda-Zon foram subjugados, Mundi disse então à líder para que ela lutasse, mas agora de forma justa, ao lutar com ele de forma justa, a líder foi facilmente derrotada, e mundi ofereceu rendição à ela, ela consegui desarmar Mundi novamente, mas, mesmo sem seu sabre, Mundi derrotou-a definitivamente, deixando-a inconsciente. Com sua líder ferida, a gangue avançou em Mundi, para vingá-la. Ele, sabia que desarmado e com o númerode oponentes, não iria sobreviver, então, novamente usou a Força e a falta de informações exteriores para Cerea, para enganar a maioria dos oponentes, dizendo que ele era muito poderoso, invencível, muitos saíram correndo apavorados com a ameaça de morte iminente. Exceto Zon, que o atacou com sua lança, com o desejo agora de recuperar seu poder, Mundi novamente o desarmou facilmente, e o deixou gravemente ferido, ciente de que a dor prolongada era mais dolorosa que a morte. então, após sua grande aventura, voltou feliz para sua casa, contar as novidades. Cavaleiro jedi Casa e família thumb|Ki-Adi-Mundi e suas cinco esposas. Como jedi vigilante do planeta, Mundi construiu um grande apego e amor pelo planeta natal, e ganhou muito respeito da comunidade cereana. Apesar de conviver com a tecnologia de Coruscant, ele demonstrou um orgulho singular para com a cultura ultrapassado de Cerea, assim como muitos anciões adultos de sua tribo; também incentivava a vetação de tecnologia para seu planeta, incentivando a "ignorância" de informações para seu povo. Como jedi vigilante de seu planeta, Mundi desenvolveu uma rede de contatos em seu sitema, com muitos informantes para saber das atividades ilegais em seu sistema, sendo um desses Ortolan Ydde, que só se preocupava com o dinheiro recebido, mas, depois afirmou sua admiração pelo jedi. Devido ao costume de baixa natalidade em Cerea(com uma relação "machos para fêmea" de 1/20), foi concedida uma excessão para Mundi ter esposas, uma raridade na ordem, que proíbia apego e afeto pessoal com outras pessoas. Embora constituísse uma grande família, o Conselho jedi proíbia que Mundi considerasse suas esposas e seus filhos parte de "sua família"; com seus relacionamentos, Mundi teve 7 filhas, mas nenhum filho, o que o deixou decepcionado. Com tantas esposas, não era possível evitar os conflitos entre suas esposas. Além de um da suas filhas, Sylvn, começou a se envolver com Maj-Odo-Nomor e sua gangue, mas Mundi não se preocupou muito, achando que era algo da idade, ignorando as relações de sua filha. Iniciando serviços para o Conselho jedi Ki-Adi-Mundi foi levado em alta consideração pelos membro do Alto Conselho Jedi, e, ocasionalmente, em um dia em que o Mestre Jedi Micah Giiett estava ausente, o Conselho pediu à Mundi para que ficasse em seu lugar temporariamente. Yoda já estava familiarizado com o "estilo de vida" de seu padawan, e Mace Windu, pensava que Mundi se saía com coragem e valentia em missões perigosas. Ele sentou-se na cadeira em 44 BBY, na época, havia tensão no ar, devido a tentativo de assasinado contra Yoda, Mundi também estava presente quando Obi-Wan Kenobi pediu para sair do Conselho Jedi, para sair com seu mestre Qui-Gon Jinn, para ajudar com a Guerra Civil de Melida/Daan; o conselho demonstrou relutância em deixá-lo partir, mas, ele partiu com seu mestre. Essa atitude provocou um desconforto no Conselho, deixando Kenobi e seu mestre com uma "má reputação" diante do mesmo. Também na mesma época, Mundi e o Conselho ajudaram Sha Koon, sobrinha de Plo Koon, com a Guerra no Hiperespaço Stark, ela alegava que seu tio se comunicava com ela através de telepatia, e, seu Mestre, Saldith, preocupado com ela, pediu à ela para ir ao Conselho, com certa relutância, o Conselho concordou, e junto com ela, iniciaram uma sessão telepática, o que ajudou em enviar um grupo de jedi para Trokien, e que ajudou Plo Koonem sua missão. Após a morte de Micah Giiett, durante a Revolta de Yinchorri, o conselho foi forçado a encontrar um substituto permanente para sua cadeira, em princípio, muitos mestres foram indicados, mas, devido as suas estranhas personalidades não tiveram tantos "simpatizantes" com a ideia, Mace Windu sugeriu Mundi, já que ele estava lá antes, Yoda simpatizou com a ideia, mas não apoiou inicialmente; o convite para entrar no Conselho era expressa, mas Mundi retornou para Cerea, com o objetivo de cumprir uma última missão como jedi vigilante do planeta, ele também tinha a intenção de pensar na oferta com mais calma em sua casa, então Mundi retornou para Cerea. Últimos serviços como jedi vigilante Conflito em Cerea Mestre jedi Guerras Clônicas Durante as Guerras Clônicas, o Cereano foi um dos membros do time de ataque de Mace Windu para resgatar Obi-Wan Kenobi, Anakin Skywalker e a Senadora Amidala. Ki-Adi-Mundi sobreviveu à Batalha de Geonosis, lutando ao lado dos Jedi como Yoda, Plo Koon, e Aayla Secura. Com Secura e Koon, Mundi comandou um ataque mal-sucedido à Nave de Controle Dróide. thumb|right|Ki-Adi-Mundi durante as [[Guerras Clônicas.]] Ele mais tarde liderou um time de ataque consistido de Shaak Ti, Tarr Seirr, Aayla Secura, K'Kruhk, Sha'a Gi, e Daakman Barrek em Hypori, onde eles foram atacados pelo General Grievous. Ki-Adi-Mundi foi o último Jedi a continuar de pé quando eles eventualmente foram resgatados pelos Soldados ARC. Seus compromissos como General do Exército da República o deixava incapaz de ajudar seu próprio planeta, Cerea, quando ele foi atacado. Durante a Batalha de Cerea, a família inteira de Ki-Adi-Mundi—todas as esposas e filhas—foi morta pela Confederação de Sistemas Independentes. Mantendo o Código Jedi em sua mente, ele se entristeceu privadamente, mas Ki-Adi retornou aos seus deveres. Por pouco tempo durante as Guerras Clônicas, Ki-Adi-Mundi ficou sendo o mestre de Anakin Skywalker, após Obi-Wan Kenobi ser dado como morto na Batalha de Jabiim. Quando Obi-Wan foi encontrado vivo, Mundi retornou Anakin à Kenobi, feliz em devolver esse estudante de cabeça dura. Quando a Corporação Nova 21ª se tornou a Marítima Galáctica e foi feita indepentente do Setor de Exército 4th, a Marítima ficou sob os comandos de Ki-Adi-Mundi. Ki-adi-mundi lutou ao lado de Obi-Wan Kenobi e Anakin Skywalker na segunda batalha de Geonosian. Na aterragem a sua nave despenhouse e ele acabou ferido.thumb|ki-adi-mundi ferido na sua nave em chamas Nos últimos meses das Guerras Clônicas, Ki-Adi lutou ao lado do Comandante Bacara da Marítima na Batalha de Nova Bornelex e nos Cercos do Anél Externo. Morte thumb|left|200px|Ki-Adi-Mundi sendo assassinado por [[Marítima Galáctica|suas tropas.]] Sobrevivendo aos últimos dias da guerra, Ki-Adi-Mundi foi um dos muitos Jedi a cair pela Ordem 66. Durante os Cercos do Anél Externo, ele foi à Mygeeto com o Comandante Bacara. Ele estava liderando os clones pela batalha, quando eles subtamente pararam. Mundi se virou, confuso, para ver os clones apontando seus blasters para ele. Ele conseguiu defender poucos tiros e derrotar dois soldados clones, mas os tiros conseguiram atingir o Mestre Jedi Cereano, matando-o. Ki-Adi Mundi não existia mais. Quando o Império Galáctico emergiu, arquivos oficiais criados por Sate Pestage diziam que Ki-Adi foi morto porque ele estava plantando explosivos em uma das pontes de Mygeeto. Bastidores thumb|right|250px|Mundi se encontra com [[Jabba o Hutt.]] *Ki-Adi-Mundi foi interpretado por Silas Carson nos filmes; dublado por Jess Harnell nos video games Star Wars: Obi-Wan e Jedi Power Battles; e dublado por Daran Norris no desenho Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas. Silas também interpreta Nute Gunray. *Video games pré-''Episódio II'' e o Ki-Adi do Episódio I revelam que Ki-Adi tinha um sabre de luz roxo em 32 ABY, mas que mais tarde ele o trocou por um sabre de luz azul. Entretanto, em Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns, ele usa um sabre de luz roxo, o que parece ser um simples erro já que ele aparece na missão da Batalha de Geonosis na Campanha da República. *O estilo desse poderoso personagem Jedi começou como uma reinterpretação do velho Obi-Wan Kenobi, e então ele foi adaptado com características de baleia. *Suas esposas e filhas aparecem em quadrinhos anteriores à Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones, e antes do conhecimento de que os Jedi não podiam ter relacionamentos como casamento. *Uma cena em que Ki-Adi-Mundi e Plo Koon lideram Aayla Secura e outros Jedi em um ataque a uma nave da Federação de Comércio foi planejada para Ataque dos Clones. Essa cena não apareceu na versão final do filme, mas artes conceituais e animatics se tornaram disponíveis mais tarde no site oficial de Star Wars para membros do Hyperspace. *Ele é o único personagem Jedi menor a ter uma fala nos três primeiros filmes (com exceção da cena deletada de Shaak Ti em A Vingança dos Sith). *Seu nome pode ter alguma coisa a ver com o mamífero coatimundi, talvez porque essa espécie tem mais fêmeas do que machos em seus grupos, como o fato de Ki-Adi-Mundi ter várias esposas. *Muito material do UE e itens de colecionador, como o Star Wars Episode I:The Phantom Menace scrapbook, dizem que Ki-Adi-Mundi era um Cavaleiro Jedi quando ele estava no Conselho Jedi no Episódio I. Isso entra em conflito com o Episódio III, já que Anakin Skywalker diz que ninguém na história dos Jedi havia entrado no conselho sem ser um mestre. Como os filmes são altamente canônicos, o UE implementou o assunto, dizendo que Ki-Adi estava em transição para o nível de Mestre Jedi no Episódio I, e por isso ele poderia estar no conselho. Uma outra possibilidade sugerida por fãs para ajudar a por um fim nesse conflito é que Anakin poderia não saber da história de Ki-Adi-Mundi ou talvez sua raiva estivesse confundindo fatos em ordem de o tornar um desafio para a decisão do conselho de negar a ele o nível de Mestre Jedi. Aparições *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars Episódio I: A Ameaça Fantasma'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Jedi Power Battles'' *''Star Wars Republic: Outlander'' *''Star Wars Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Hunt for Aurra Sing'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Star Wars Episódio II: Ataque dos Clones'' *''The Lesson'' *''clone wars season 2 landing at the point rain'' *''Star Wars Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Star Wars: Guerras Clônicas'' *''Star Wars Republic: The Bettle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars Republic 59: Enemy Lies'' *''Star Wars Republic 60: Hate and Fear'' *''Star Wars Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Star Wars Republic 62: No Man's Land'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Obsessão'' *''Evasive Action: Reversal of Fortune'' *''Labyith of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episódio III: A Vingança dos Sith'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} Fontes *''The Phantom Menace Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Guide to Characters'' *''Star Wars Roleplaying Game'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Order 66: Destroy All Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Movie Scrapbook'' * * categoria:Cereanos categoria:Generais Jedi categoria:Membros do Conselho Jedi categoria:Mestres Jedi